High school Hostages
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: Alternate universe where the BAU is in high school together. An emotionally disturbed boy takes a classroom full of students Hostage. Can the agents on the inside talk him down?
1. Chapter 1

Six students had signed up for the psychology club. There was Aaron Hotchner, who was president of this club, and the model UN club, and co-captain of the mathletes, Derek Morgan, who played football in the fall, and was trying to start a hockey league in the winter, Emily Prentiss, who had recently moved from her home in France, Jennifer Jaraue, who went by JJ and was the editor of the school newspaper, Penelope Garcia, who had just started a computer club,and was manager of the football team, and finally there was Spencer Reid, a young genius. He was twelve years old, had aced all his AP classes, was captain of the chess team, and he was the one who had beat Aaron to be the captain of the mathletes.

Their teacher, was a retired FBI agent/ successful author/millionaire. He had never told any of them why he would rather spend his days with a bunch of high school kids, instead of spending his millions on expensive trips, and cars.

They had all gotten settled, when walked in, with another man, about his age, followed behind him.

"Everyone,"he said,announcing his presence,"This is agent Jason Gideon. He's an old friend of mine, and he offered to speak to you all."

There was no need for their teacher to continue after the words "Jason Gideon." Most of the time in their club was spent by him bragging about his old partner.

The legend stood at the front of the room, and surveyed the room of students.

There was a young man in a dress shirt, tie, and slacks, who obviously wanted to do great things with his life, a girl, wearing a dark turtleneck, and jeans, who looked like she was hiding Moore than she would ever dream of sharing, a black kid, wearing a football jersey appeared to have a chip on his shoulder,a girl with blonde hair, who was very beautiful, but Jason suspected she had been harassed by some boys in the past, because she put effort into hiding it, the young lady who was wearing a bright pink dress with matching stilettos was clearly only there to be closer to the gentleman in the jersey. She was constantly staring at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. The sixth student was young. There was no way this kid was more than twelve. He kept his hand on his cheek, but that didn't stop the experienced agent from witnessing the bruise on his cheek.

"I'm glad to see that there are students willing to give up their time to learn more about the human mind,"he began,"and I want to tell you all something that very few people know about it."

Before he could continue, a boy ran into the room, with tears in his eyes.

"Are you Jason Gideon?"he asked, His voice shaking.

"Yes,"he said,"I am. Is there something you need?"

"I need you,"he said,"to find out what's wrong with me."

"My office is available, if you would like some privacy,"Rossi asked.

"Great, thanks,"Jason said, a little concerned.

They went into the office, leaving the rest of the students alone, with .

"Do any of you know him?"he asked.

He was answered with a series of shaking heads and shrugging shoulders.

"I know him,"JJ said,"He used to be a photographer for the school newspaper. We had to fire him, because he kept bringing me pictures of dead animals along with the stories. We just can't have someone who uses school property to record that kind of stuff."

"I'm sorry kids,"Rossi said,"I wanted this to be special for you all. Aaron, you can find us an experiment to start or something."

"It's fine,"Aaron said,"I found one that I really want to try."

About thirty minutes into their next discovery, the boy was out of Rossi's office.

"Listen to me, "Jason said, while handing him his card,"talk to your parents, find a counselor, and if you really need to talk to me, don't hesitate to call."

"No,"he said.

He reached into his backpack, and pulled out a gun.

"Nobody leaves this room until someone gives me a complete answer!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm down son," Jason said," we're only trying to help you."

"No one can help me," he said quietly,"but maybe I can help all of you."

"How do you figure," Rossi asked after getting all the students behind him.

"I know everyone here. I've been watching them, learning about them, following them. I could probably tell you more about your students than they could tell you about themselves. They think they're so great, but the truth is, they're all just like me. They all have stories, secrets, lies,"he laughed a little," I always thought if I had Aaron's people skills, or Derek's muscles, or Emily's experiences, or Jennifer's looks, or little Spencer Reid's brains, or Penelope's individuality, I'd be set, but then I found out that your all just a bunch of losers."

He raised his gun and shot the wall just above Spencer, causing him to turn his quiet whimpers into sobs.

"Get in front of the window," he said to the crowd.

"You didn't hav to scare the kid," Derek said under his breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry ," the student said," maybe I should shoot for you, and this time, I won't miss."

"There's no need to keep the kids,"Gideon said," my partner and I will stay with you. We won't try anything."

"Are you kidding? You want me to loose the only thing keeping you from taking me out? I'm not stupid," he almost sounded offended.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see my father, and tell him exactly what he did to me. I want him to know that he's the reason I'm obsessed with death, why I kill animals, he's the reason I can't have a crush on a girl without thinking of at least ten ways to murder her," the boy said, with hatred in his eyes.

Cmcmcm

Hailey was walking to the classroom, where Arron's club was taking place. She wanted to know what that loud boom was, and she thought he would know. She looked through the window on the door to see the whole club, their teacher and one other man she didn't recognize, being forced against a window by a boy with a gun.

She looked at her boy friend, who was mouthing "Go away."

She turned to leave, but before she could go get help the door flew open, and an arm wrapped arround her, forcing her inside.

"Don't scream," a voice said," I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded silently.

"Do you have a cell phone with you?"

She took it out of her pocket and have it to him right before being shoved into the crowd.

"911,"the answer came," What is your emmergency?"

"I need to see my father,"he said," or everyone is going to die."

"I'm sorry, did you say people are going to die?"

"Just get him here," he said," we're at Huntington High School."

He hung up the phone, and three it on the ground. Haley was in the arms of her highschool sweetheart.

"I guess I'll start with you," he said to Arron,"I used to try to be like you."

Arron removed one of his arms from Haley, but kept the other one where it was.

"Why would you want to be like me?"

"Your kidding,"he laughed,"you seem to have everything together. You seem to have great people skills, great grades, perfect behavior. You look like your flying through high school, but I've seem your brother, and I've seen your father. I know why you act the way you do."

Arron Hotchner's whole demeanor changed slightly. It was just enough so that Rossi, and Gideon could see it. He was nervous. Not the nervous he had felt when the gun came out, but the nervous that said his secrets were about to be disclosed to the whole room.

"It wasn't always this way, was it?" the kid asked," you used to be the family screw up. Then your old man shipped you off to boarding school for a year, but when you got back, something was different. What was it Arron? What changed?"


End file.
